Blog użytkownika:Szpadka(kinga)/Ciekawa przygoda
Krótkie info: -Na początku wszystko dzieje sie w JWS, a potem w JWS 2 -czasami to moja przyjaciółka Szczerbek1234 będzie wam odpowiadać na pytania. To mój pierwszy blog, więc prosze o wyrozumiałość Rozdział 1 Czkawka poszedł nad krucze urwisko aby pomyśleć jak by to przekonać ojca, żeby nie zabijał smoków. I to co tam zobaczył zwaliło go z nóg. Zobaczył nocną furię ,która spojrzała na wikinga ze wzrokiem „ Koleś co ty tu robisz”. Chłopak powoli zaczął się wycofywać. Lecz smok przysuwał się do niego, by się mu lepiej przyjrzeć. Obaj byli przestraszeni. Smok spojrzał na niego „ Lepiej sobie idź bo nie wiesz do czego jestem zdolny”Czkawka wykorzystał nieuwagę bestii i pobiegł czym prędzej do wioski. Po drodze zatrzymała go dziewczyna z blond włosami i morskimi oczami. A była to....... Astrid. - Dokąd lecisz jak oparzony? Chłopak przeszedł obok zdezorientowanej dziewczyny ignorując ją. Zamkną się w swoim pokoju i z nikim nie rozmawiał .Następnego dnia poszedł nad Krucze urwisko by zobaczyć czy smok tam dalej jest. Nie mylił się bestia dalej tam była i miała zranione skrzydło, czkawka pomyślał „ biedactwo pewnie jest głodny ale jego żtcie jest najważniejsze”Opatrzył ranę i stwierdził że będzie dobrze. Jeszcze tego samego dnia przyniósł mu kosz pełen ryb. Gdy jadł zauważył ze demon ( jak w JWS jak szczerbatek miał zaprowadzić ich na smocze leże) nie ma zębów i tak powstała nazwa Szczerbatek. Czkawka bał się powiedzieć Ojcu bo bał się jego reakcji postanowił powiedzieć najbardziej brutalnej.... Astrid! Pod warunkiem że nikomu nie powie: - Astriiiiiiiiiiid hej jak tam u ciebie mam nadzieję że dobrze - Czego chcesz ja teraz mam trening i nie mam czasu!- powiedziała stanowcza Astrid - Chodź muszę Ci coś pokazać? - Ale co ? - Powiem Ci gry opuścimy wioskę Byli coraz bliżej miejsca gdzie Czkawka znalazł Szczerbatka. - No to co takiego mi pokarzesz, powiesz? - No więc gdy szedłem nad krucze urwisko. - Przejdź do szczegółów ! - Znalazłem tam szczerbka ,Nocną furię - Co o czy ty w ogóle do mnie mówisz? - No że smoka znalazłem ! - I dlaczego go nie zabiłeś? - No ja.........po.po po prostu nie umiałem! On jest dla mnie jak przyjaciel i nie Che żeby stała mu się krzywda . W tym czasie Bliźniaki, Śledzik i Sączysmark szukali Astrid która nie stawiła się na szkoleniu. Gdy doszli nad Krucze urwisko zobaczyli Czkawkę rozmawiającego z Kwiatuszkiem ( Sączy bobo ja tak nazywa ) Gdy smok zobaczył czwórkę ludzi zaczoł ryczeć: - Mordko co się dzieje ? - Chyba mamy towarzystwo.. '' '' Rozdział 2 Czkawka czym prędzej wsiadł na smoka, by przyłapac szpiegów. Nie spodzewali sie tego że chłopak jest tuż za nimi.Gdy usłyszeli głośne sapanie natychmiast się odwrucili i to co zobaczyli po prostu zmroziło im krew w żyłach.Zobaczyli smoka który pożerał ich wzrokiem " Co wy tu robicie " Zaraz zjawiła się Astrid.Smark zrobił maślane oczy i miał ochotę ją pocałowac ale w ostatniej chwili się opamiętał. - Dla czego nas szpiegujecie!!! - wykrzykną zdenerwowany wiking - Nie my no skond my was..........wcale........może? Sączy pusty łeb powoli sie wycofywał nie zdając sobie sprawy że zaraz spadnie do kruczego uruiska. Astrid była ciekawa jak to sie skonczy: - Szczerbuś łap go! -Czkawka ty wiesz co robisz ? - Tak prubuje go ratować! Szpadka omal zęmdlała gdy ujżała swojego wybranka całego. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią ze wzrokiem " Dobrze się czujesz".Zemdlała. Wszyscy podbiegli do nieprzytomnej Szpadki. A smark powiedział - Kto sie mną zajmnie omal ten.....ten....ten przerosnięty gad mnie nie zabił! - Ty o smoku a mu mamy tu tu tu nieprzutomną dziewczynę!- wykrzykną Czkawkuś - Czy to Astrid? - Tak a ty nam pomożesz no bo jak ja bym ja pocalował to byś sie wściekł Patrzyli na saczysmarka ze wzrokiem " ty na serio dałes się nabrać" Sączyk zrobił sobie nadzieje zamknoł oczy i pocałowal pewny siebie Szpadkę, mysląc ze to Astrid. - Sonczyk jak mi miło ze chcesz byc moim chłopcem - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa to ty szpadka ! jak tam - Czego sie tak dzesz bo wszystkie smoki wystraszysz Smark cały dzien rozmyslał o tym co sie stało, ale nigdy niezachowywał się tak powarznie. Patrzyli na niego" Co temu Sączysmaskowi się stalo wymyślil ktoś psychiatrę". Gdy szedl wpadl na wodza: - Ooooo...... Stoick Stoick dokond idziesz - Szukam Czkawki ostatno dziwnie sie zachowuje i musze z nim pogadac:? - Ostatnio widziałem go w kuźni - Dzięki dobry z ciebie Chłopak - Tak bardzo miły! Gdy smark wyszedł za wioskę do lasu zobaczyl młodego ponocnika ten gdy go zobaczyl zaczoł ryczeć. Wystraszył sie i zaczoł uciekac smok pobiegł za nim chciał mu powiedzieć " Ja niegryzę" smark zatrzymał sie i zaprzyjaznił sie ze smokiem,wiking nadał mu imie hakokieł.Postanowił powiedzieć Czkawce: - Czkawka jak dobrze cie widziec? - No cos sie stalo? - Mam smoka, ponocnika! -Ciszej bo ktoś cie usłyszy - Jusz obiecuje bede grzeczny - Wow to super! - No ale musisz mi pomóc jak ja mam dac sobie rade ze smokiem!? -A ja smok ma na imie? - Hakokieł! - Choćmy Rozdział 3 Czkawka ujzał smoka większego od sczerbistera, który bał sie go. Gdy zobaczył swojego przyjaciela uspokoił sie. Ckawka pokazał mu jak zając sie smokiem.Smark bał sie na niego wsiąsc. Lecz dał sie namuwic na lot prubny.Sączystrach poleciał z czkawka po szczerbiego by zobaczyc jak sie czuje czy ze szkrzydłem wszystko dobrze. Czkawka ustalił że od wypadku smoka miną prawie miesiąc. i skrzydło powinno sie zrosnąc wtedy podlecial do nich bo chciał sprzwdzic czy jego kumpel może machac skrzydłem ze smokiem było w pożo.Polecieli sprawdzić na co smoki stać. Perspektywa Szczerbatka '' Wow super jakby mnie wiatr unisił.A ten Hakokieł może byc jak na przyiela takiej dzidzi która na smoka bała sie wsiąść mimo że go zaakceptował takiego tchurza.A ta As to taka sobie, boje sie jej czuje sie przy niej jak by chciała mnie zabić.A reszta mam nadzieje ze sie zaprzyjaźnię.A ta Szpadka wydaje sie mondra.Nieznam jej. niewiem czy mogę im zaufac. Spadam. Straciłem równowagę. Ogarnia mnie strach.Nurkuje Prubuje odnaleść przyjaciela. Rycze, wołam pomocy.Jest dla mnie jak brat.Rycze. Nadchodzi pomoc.Po kilku minutach wynurzają sie przerośniety piekarnik i głupawy jezdziec. Żyje, oddycha budzi si, niewieco się dzieje. ''Persektywa Czkawki '' '' '' Nie wiem co sie stało.pamiec niknie.Zasypian. Budze sie na demna pojawila sie dziewczyna...zaraz dziewczyna niepamietam jej.Krzycze.Szcerbatek broni mnie przed intruzem niepamieta jej. Ucieka ze łzami w oczach. Prubuje ja odnalesc przeprośic porozmawiac nigdzie nie moge odnalesc tajemniczej dziewczyny.Pamiętam ja miała *cudowne bląd włosy *morskie oczy ogulnie super dziewczyna.Zakochuje się .Nie pamietam nic. Pamieć wraca. Biegne do celu, krócze urwisko, tak blisko, jest znalazłem ja siedziała na kamieniu łzy płyneły jak z nut podeszłem rozmawiamy.Ide sobie zostawiam ją samą. ''Perspektywa Astrid '' '' Co on sobie myślał, że sie smokiem moze bronic On adorator Smark mają smoki a ja musze biegac . Dobrze ze sobie juz poszedł nagle za mna z jaskini wychodzi smok który ma kolce na głowie w krtalcie korony jest koloru żółto niebieskiego . Kolce w całym ciele. Patry sie na mnie jak bym miała jedzenie. Oblaskawiam ją lecimy do wioski.Całe szczescie Czkawistalamaserc przekonał ojca zaakceptował smoki.Czuję radosć.Podchodzi czkawka prytula mnie. Czuje sie jak w niebie. I znów cisza. Mówi do mnie. Udaje zamysloną Daje sie namuwic na rozmowę. -As ignorujesz mnie dla czego? - Bo bo bo mnie niepamietasz - Ja pamietam cie doskonale tylko na kilkagodzin straciłem pamiec ! - Co sie stało ? - Spadlismy ze szczrbkiem do wody ! I znów pogrążyli sie w ciszy. Rozdział 4 Perspektywa Czkawki Nadchodzi Tata zadaje nam pytnia Boje sie co powie na temt Smoków przecier do tej pory łapał je zabijał.Podchodzi.rozmawiamy boje sie reakci wodza. Jest dobrze smoki zostaja.Radośc Biegnie zadyszały Śledzik Wow ma smoka Gromkla .Wszystkich ogarnia strach,prawdziwy lek Sledzik uciekaj dziki smok powoli przełknąl sline i odwrucił sie sledzik usmiechna sie smok rzuca sie na niego prubujemu go ratowac. Nie potrzebnie smok robi maslane oczy lirze go. Jestesmy spokojni za bardzo. zjada nas ciekawosc gdzie Mieczyk Szpadka ogarnia nas niepokuj.Niewierzymy bliżniaki ze smokiem i jescze niczego nie podpaliły.Zadajemy pytania - Mieczyk Szpadka czyja to zasługa macie smoka? - Moja - Odpowiada razem rodzenstwo - I niczego nie spaliliście? -Nie nieliczac domu plesniaka! - Nawet nie wiecie jak on sie wscieknie karze smoki natychmiast z wyspy wygnac!!! Nadszedł i zaczoł zadawac pytania niewiedzieli co maja robic - Co te podłe kreatury tu robią - Jakie kreatury tu nikogo nie ma - No wlasnie niema niewidc nikogo Nadchodzi Stoick - O Pleśniak co ty tu robisz Przyjacielu - Ja co ja robie nech twuj przemondrzały synalek ci powie! - Nie mieszaj w to Czkawki o co chodi - O to że smoczki spaliły mi dom - Czkawka co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie - Ale to bliżniaki wiesz jacy oni są - Mieczyk Szpadka jutro odbudujecie dom Pleśniaka- powiedział stanowczo wódz W domu wodza '' '' '' - Tata możemy pogadac - Jasne - Cóż chodzi o to czy pozwolisz nam trenowac smoki w Akademi -Cóz o zbyt wiele mnie prosisz ale TAK - wiedziałem ze sie nie zgodzisz ..............czekaj czekj ty powiedziales że - Że Tak zgdzam sie - Dzieki dzięki lece powiedziec reszcie Ta wiadomosc była doskonala dla pryszlych jesców. Tylko Astrid o niczym nie wiedziała. Czkawka posedł do jej domu.Przy oknie rosło drzewo .wpadł na doskonały pomysł weszedł pezes uchylone okno. Był wieczur ''Perspektywa Astrid '' '' Och jakmi szkoda czkawki przes smoka omal nie zgina.To co zobaczyła po brostu ja rozbawilo Czkawka lezał na podłode z nogami w górze i powiedział że bedo mogli prowdzic lekcje w kademi.Ucieszyłm się ( jak dziecko ) Zeszłam na duł on wstał a gdy wrucilam spal wyglądał słodko.Polożyłm się obok niego. Zasypiam. Wstaje słońce ja razem z nim On jeszcze spi patrze na niego. Schodze. Wstaje uśmiecha sie do mnie .Cauje mnie wychodzi . Jestem zadowolona Idę na lekcję . Znowu widzę tą roześmiana twarz Podchodzi do mnie ..... Sączysmark rozmawimy podlizuje sie daje mu kopa Boli go śmieje sie nagle z tyłu zachodzi Szczerbi: - O czesc Szczerbek ? Nierozumie mnie wiem.Zaczyna sie lekcja. Radość Zdałam egzamin A Smark oblal jestem zaszokowana bliżniaki lepiej o smarka niemożliwe. Zapada cisza. Mrok. Robi sie slabo. Mdleje.Zasypim i się Budze. Nic nie pamietam widze go chłopka z bronzowymi włosami i oczami koloru Zielonego. W zielonej bluze skurznej kmizelce brazowych spodniach i butami za kostke. Zakochuje sie. Rozdział 5 '' ''Perspektywa Czkawki '' Ona jest jak poranna rosa jak kwit najpiękniejszej roży.O budzi sie patrzy sie na mnie usmiecha. Zaczynmy rozmawiać.Całuje mnie.Wychodze.Biore smoka lecimy na smocza wyspe ogarnia mnie strach mam smoka jestesmy w powietrzu. Zobaczyłem tajemniczego smoka. Uciekł chwile sie zastanawiam.Wracamy . ''Perspektywa Szczerbatka Nie moge zapomniec widoku jutro tu wruce.Sam nie chce nararzac Czkawki na niebezbieczeńctwo rarrr ON patrzy na mnie z uśmiechem. Robi sie...... powiedzilem i gwałtownie przyspieszylismy. nareszcie na berk hura ciesze sie czujesie zmęczony leze dopuki pożar nie zakucił mojej uwagi z akademi wychodzi Szpadka i Sączysmark co oni tam knuli nie daruje rycze wolam pomocy. Afera to twojawina slysze tylko opinie ludzi uciekam. Perspektywa Sączysmarka '' '' '' '' Co ja narobiłemna bank zabiorą mi smoka albo gorzej.Ale to co Czkawka i Astrid robia poprostu niewytrymalem zamykam sie w sobie nieprzyznaje sie so dzziecinnego występu chowam głowe wpiasek nie wychodze z domu slysze pukanie otwierm w dzwiach stoi szpadka zaraszam do srodka nie chce by ktos wiedzial rozmawiamy" - Wszyscy muwia ze to smoki podpaliły akademie - Że słucham nie che straćic chakokła nie chce - Ale jak powiemy to nas z wyspy wyrzucą - Albo gorzej Rzucami sie na szyje caluje mnie wychodzi biegne zania prubuje jo zatrzymac nie zdazyłem. Perspektywa Astrid Rany akademia juz po niej ide szukac sladów Coś mam. Wygląsa jak wlosy szpadki a to Sączysmarka .Biegne po czkawke mówie o tym, ja stoick i on jestesmy pokazuje dowód Czkawka idzie do niego ja razem z nim prestraszył sie przepraszal on i szpadka kara wstępu do kademi przez ili co on mu powie - Smark jak mogles to zrobic? - Zazdrosc o Astrid! - Przepraszam co tkiego! - Ja i ty nigdy ! -Czkawka co my zrobimy muszą dostać nauczke!? - Tak zakaz wstępu do Akademi przez...............! - Ile wyduś to z siebie! - Niechce wiedzieć- powiedział przerazony smark!!!? - Decyzja podjęta prez...................................2 lata! - Że co ?-zdziwił sie smark - Tak ! Ucieszona Astrid pocałowała Czkawke na oczach podpalacza. Decuzja zapadła. W nocy oboje przychodzili do akademi siedzieli i szli . 8 lat później '' ''Perspektywa Szczerbtka Wracałem tam , znalazłem rodzine Czkawka o tym nie wie ale to prezent na 17 urodziny będzie szcześliwy ja to wiem znam go jestem najleprzy i on o tym wie kocha mnie Czuje szczesie radosc ja mam rodzine i on nawet reszta o tym nie wie Niespodzianka Tajemnica. Perspektywa Czkawki '' Na berk panowały zmiany .Moje 16lat ( poprednie urodziny terz były ok ) dzien zapowiadał sie nieżle całkiem zapomniałem ze koncze 16 lat .Astrid znikała na cały dzien i nie tylko ona a szczerbek miałdokłdne tyle lat odkąd gdy go znalazłem. Niesamowite to juz tyle lat niespodziewałem sie . A i Szpadka i Sączysmark od szlabanu nic nie zniszczyli. Niesaowite jak ludzie sie zmieniją. Ale ten dzien był códowny lecz poźniej zmienił sie w koszmar pozwulcie ze opowiem. To był sloneczny dzien , dzien moich konca 16 lat, miałem prawie 17 lat tak nareszcie sie wyrwe .Przypomniłem sobie ze właśnie w tym wieku zostane wodzem. No te obowiązki. Ja i Szczerbi lataliśmy zwiedziłiśmy chyba wszystko Nadleciała Astrid - O nasza królewna raczyła sie zjawić! - zaczołem sie śmiac - A ty gdzie byłes ojciec chciał z tobą pogadac - Co żeby znowu było " Czkawka jestes dorosły powinienes wiedzieć ze wodzoanie wymaga precyzi" - pewnie npowiesz " Tato wiem wiem nie pouczaj mmnie" - Ał Szczerbek co ty wyprawiasz - No chodz lecimy - Czekaj Czekaj widzisz te góry - Tak ale.....chyba nie chcesz tam lecieć - Lecimy Dotarlismy prawie na miejsce gdy złapali nas Darkon Syn Darkona ogarną nas strach. Ale wiedzieliśmy ze nie możemy sie poddać. - Czego - My chcemy tylko twojego smoczka> - Jasne zawsze to samo -Szczerbatek dawaj plazmo! Smok wykonał polecenie wsiedli na nie i odlecieli . As wruciła do wioski a Nasz bochater poleciał dalej . Nagle z wody wynuZył sie olbrzymi smok.Porwał mnie szczerbek został sam. Nagle znalazłem sie w jaskini.W jaskini pełnej Smoków. Nagle pojawiła sie nieznajoma/y chciałem zadac tyle pytan . - Szcrzerbatek jak dobrze że to ty. -Ryknołem na tak jaterz sie ciesze! - Kim jesteś ? Zdjeła maske nie poznałem jej jest dla mnie obca zainteresowała sie moim smokiem. Szczerbek nie atakował zwyukle mnie broni i warczy.Zdumiło mnie to co wyprawiał . zaczeła biec: -Choc pokarze ci coś ! Niewiedziałem do kąd mnie prowadzi znów zdjeła maske. - Kinm ty jesteś ? - Ja jestem twoją matką - Przecierz to nie morze byc przwda..............powiedzieli mi że cię smoki zjadły! - Wymyślili to by cie chronic - Wow i smoki nie wygineły - Nie ja je chroniłam - A my je zabijalismy byłem przeciwny ale...............Ojciec był innego Zdania - Rozumiem - No choc przedctawie cie Alfie - Że komu? -Alfie królowi smoków To nie wiarygodnie jednak mam matke Wylecieliśmy z góry lodu Alfa zdobył ryby, szczerbi jadł jak szalony a chmuroskok Mamy był zabawny szczerb\ek go polubił ja tez Pokazałem mamie to co sie nauczyłem bała sie ale była zabawa Szukali mnie.Martwili sie .Znalezli mne Ojcies sie ucieszyl ze odnalazł Valkę Wypowiedzieli wojne Drago miał swoją Alfe Wojna trwa. Nie ma rannych.Co sie dzieje Alfa Valki pada ciezko o ziemie nieżyje Drago i jego smok przejmuja kontrole furia ma na rozkazie zabic mnie lecz ojsiec w ostatniej chwili ratuje mnie. Nieżyje. Wypedzam smoka oddaje go w inne rece. Żałuje, prubuje odzyskać przyjaciela. Po pogrzebie wracamy do domu na Berk . Jesteśmy Drago już tam jest , próbóje odzyskać smoka.Płacze, udaje sie Alfa chce zabic wikinga Raruje mnie szczerbek. Wydostajemy sie spod lodu.Szczerbatek król smoków. Wyzywa olbrzyma na pojedynek odzyskuje smoki wygrywa bitwe . Uciekli Jestem wodzem " Na tym kończy sie moja chistoria bo odzyskałem Matke ale Straciłem Ojca. Tych urodzin nigdy nie zpomne bo to także rocznica dnia w którym straciłem ojca ''Rozdział 6 Czkawka młody wódz nie dowierzał ze toprawie rok od straty ojca.Wiedział że sle postąpił że go niesluchał w tych sprawach jak chciał mu doradzic w sprawei wodzenia.Valka mu pomagała i pyskacz też Soczysmark wydoroślł ni i blizniaki tez.Niedowieral że z dzieci wyrosli ludzi ogarneło ich niedowierzanie.Ach zapomniala bym, urodzinki As.Ale to kolejna tragedia.Opowiesc krótka będzie;A zaczeło sie tak: - As jak tam ?- Zaczołem powarzną rozmowe! - Wszystko w porzatku - To swietnie moja droga - wsystko z tobo dobrze....jakos sie ddziwnie zachowujesz - Tak tak wszystko dobrze ? Czkawka odszedł a As poszła za nim sledziła go.Zdziwiła się bo zobaczyła ze szykuje przyjecie Perspektywa Astrid '' '' Niesamowity prezent mi czkawka podarował ciekawa jestem co jeszcze przygotuje. Chciałam sie go spytac ale sie oczywiscie wycofałam.HAHA smieje sie z niego idzie i nagle prewraca sie a szczerbek skacze na niego i zaczyna bawic sie z nim nie chciałam przeskadzac im w zabawie. WOW co za facet. zauwarzył mnie idzie w moją strone usmiech znika z mojej twarzyRozmawiamy ide. 2 dni póżniej '' '' To urodziny As nareszczie cieszyła sie jak dziecko.Wieczorem siedziała na schodach i rozmyslała aż w koncu podeszedł do niej czkawka - Chej jubilatko ;) - O to ty wszyscy zapomnieli o moich urodzinachy - TAk mi przykro i choc cos ci pokarze Oczywiscie spryt jej nie zawiudł udawała swietnie. Była códowna gwiezdzista noc. Smok kryjący sie za krzakami obserwował dziewczyne. Wykorzystał jej nie uwage nadleciał i ją prwał gdy tak swietnie sie bawiła. Pozostali jescy próbowali ja ratowac lecz bez skutku smok znikiną w chmurach. Rozdział 6 cz 2 Młody wiking przeją sie zniknieciem dziewczyny. Przeszukał wszystkie nwyspy na berk i dalej, nie znalazł jej na całe dnie gdzieś znikał nikt go nie widział martwili sie o niego . A co najdziwniejsze Sączysmark mu współczuł to troche nie teges jedyne co widzieli w czkawce to gorzkie łzy , załamanie i ból współczuli mu. Mieczyk i Szpadka zachowywali sie jak nie bliżniaki to dziwne nie zgodzicie sie nie. Perspektywa Czkawki '' '' Nie wierze po prostu nie wierze jak jak to sie stało ze niewarzne . Widziałem wiekiego smoka granatowo ale zresztą było ciemno lecz dla czego akurat ją nie mnie najpierw Ojciec teraz ona czego najblisze mi osoby, zawsze ich trace dobrze że mam Szczerbka po moim policzku spływają kolejno łzy smutku i tesknoty za Astrid. Zadaje sobie pytanie dlaczego ona nie ja. Perspektywa Szczerbatka '' '' '' Szkoda mi przyjaciela nie lubie As ale on tak szkoda mi go zabiore go na przejarzdzke pokarze mu furie morze poprawie mu chumor.Wołam go rycze wsiada na mnie prosze daj mi coś pokazać pozwolił mi hura zmowu widze rozesmianą twarz Czkawki. Jesteśmy na miejscu prowadze go jest zaskoczony: - Wow Szczerbek to ty znalazłes super nareszcie nie njesteś sam, gdyby As to widziała I znów był smutny widziałem starał sie o niej zapomnieć lecxz nie potrafił za bardzo za nią tesknił. Robiłem wszystko zeby go rozweselić.Próbowałem na własną łape poszukac dziewczyny nie ufałem jej na 100% ale to po to by czkawka był szczesliwy Godziny minuty sekundy. Lata miesiące i dni mijały czkawka nadal nie zapomniał o As były dni ze na chwile o niej zapomniał ale wspomnienia wracały szukał i szukał. ale na próżno . ''Rozdział 7 '' '' '' Czkawka siedział na schodach przed domem i płakał, nie mógł sobie wybaczyc straty ukochanej.Nagle na niebie pojawiła sie czarna plama . Myslał ze As wruciła.Mylił sie, zobaczył czarną plame ktura była coraz blizej zobaczył -zaraz czy to blizniaki? I pogrążył sie w żałobie. Nikomu nie udało sie go rozweselić. (Smutna chistorie nie) -O Szczerbi to tyllko ty - Grrry znowu sie smutasz kolego usmiech plose) Przewrucił sie i zaczą sie tarzac o i smieał sie nie mugł przestac. Strzelił gola rozweselił go no jest moc. Szcerbatek mistrostwa ( jak w piłce na stadionie nie ) Cieszył sie jak dziecko no czkawka wybuchł śmiechem. No jeszcze brakowało zaczą ganiać za ogonem i robił maślane oczy. O złapał go i siadł - No ten to ma pomysły? Hociarz przez chwile był szczesliwy dopuki Smark nie przyszedł. - Czkawkuś znowu sie smutasz bo dziewczyna cie rzuciła! - haha wiesz czkawka jak ja bym był takim fajtłapą - No i co przeszkadza ci cos! - Mi ja sie ciesze bo mam u niej szanse - Wiesz co nie denerwuj mnie , jak by ci dziewczyne porwali to niewarzne zapomnij - Przepraszam nie wiedziałem ? - Daruj sobie i daj mi spokuj zostaw mnie samego I znowu cisza. Dni mijały a Czkawka pogrążał sie w żałobie '' '' ''Rozdział 8 '' '' Nastepnego dnia Czkawka ze Szczerbkiem wyruszył na wycieczke go lasu; - o Szczerbaty jak dobrze nam jest ale..... - A on znowu o Astrid wiem rozumiem ale ja nie ma zbyt dla mnie czasu Grrrr.- Pomyslał sobie rozdrarniony smok - A tobie co zachowujesz sie innaczej? Coś sie poruszyło w krzakach podbiegł, i nagle schował sie za smokiem - Coś ty za jeden ? - Ja to troll! - A ty ? - Wiking jestem wikingiem widac przeciesz nie - Powiedział zaskoczony Czkawka - Podejdz przyjrze ci sie? - Nie tylko nie to chcesz mi ukraść.....! - Co takiego ci ukradne no co? - Onucki! - wykrzykną - tak kocham je a masz ? - Nie!!!! Dobra razem ze szczerbatkiem odlecieł i w tym samym czasie obejrzeli sie troll był za nimi: - Zaraz to ty latasz - No a teraz onucki - A jak szybko latasz - Przekonajmy sie Ha sprylny lis ze Czkawki no i Szczerbistera zgubili trolla i wrucili do wioski. Chłopak wstał bardzo wczesnie zaczą sie drzeć a rz wszystkich obudził trool w nocy sie zakradł i ukradł mu buta lewego na dodatek lewego o shit no Chłopak bez buta: - Co sie stało - Troll ukradł mi buta -O matko nie możliwe.... - Pyskacz prosze zrobisz mi nowego - A mówiłem ze one istniejją - I latają - co latają Pyskacz zemdlał na kilka godzin nie obudził sie. Rozdział 9 '' '' Po nachalnym obudzeniu Pyskacza udało sie go obudzic nie chcecie wiedziec jak. No jak to pyskacz zadawał nam pytania: - Ale jak wyglądał ten trol - No jak troll - Ale wygląd - Miał czapke koszule spodnie szpiczaste butu i brode -A widac było skrzydła - Nie ale........może troche Perspektywa Czkawki Rozeszlismy sie nadal rozmyslałem natym co sie stało nie mogłem zapomniec widoku trolla miałem złe przeczucia postanowiłem go poszukac . Wstałem wczesnie rano , przesukałem cało wyspe nie znalazłen go . No nie rozpłynoł sie w powietrzu nie uwierze czary normalnie czary.Szedłem po lesie aby zaczerpnąć powietrza i co znalazłem wrózke . wow to wrózka nie wierzyłem własnym oczom zobaczyła mnie mam kłopoty nie znowu ma sie w życiu szczęście . - KIm jesteś ? - Ja Czkawka wiking -Chodz pokarze ci coś - Co Poszedłem a ona dała mi kartke z 6 życzeniami chciał wykorzystac je jak nadarzy sie okazja ale to było dla karzdego z jeśców . '' Rozdział 10'' '' '' 4 lata póżniej '' '' Perspektywa Czkawki '' '' '' '' No nareszcie mieliśmy tyle okazji by wykorzystac te życzenia ale nie zrobiliśmy tego . W swoim pokoju a rz wstyd mówić uczyłem sie zachowania w cywilizacji ale nie myslałem ze ta chwila nadejdzie. Nie pamietałem przeszłości kompletnie nic. No wsiadłem na Szczerbola i odleciałem no kartke miałem przy sobie , bo blizniaki i smark jak oni by dorwali sie do tego to by było ale cóż nie mam pytan. Po powrocie niby nic sie niezmieniło. A tu prze demną staneła cód lala no poprostu miód i malinki co za laska miała códne niebieskie oczy i niesamowite blod włosy. Wgapiałem sie w nioł coraz głębiej jak w obraz Leonarda zaraz Leonarda co ja bredze. Usłyszałem słodki cienki głos dziewczyny - Chejka Astrid jestem -A ty - Ja Czkawka hej - Skąd jestes -spytał czkawka przejety rozmową - Ja z pewnej wyspy nie znam nazwy - A ja tu mieszkam wodzem jestem - A mnie przed laty porwano nie pamietamm nic - Pa zobaczymy sie pózniej mam dużo pracy - Ok to do zobaczenia. Rozeszli sie no poszli w inną strone , Astrid zwiedziła całą wioske. Przestraszyła sie smoka kturego widzi pierwszy raz na oczy, do tej pory miała tylko ays, no cóz Wichura była do niej przywiązana no ale As nie wiesziała ze tak ma na imie. Zaskoczył ja Soczysmark i jak zwykle zaczą swoją gadke - Hej śliczna! - Ja Soczysmark jestem Odwruciła sie i niezdozyła dokonczyc zdania - A ja ....... - Astrid - Tak, skąd wiedziałes Smark pamietał ja doskonale lecz ona była dla niego miła i to go zaszokowało. Rozdzial 11 '' '' '' Astrid rozmawiala z Sączysmarkiem uświadomiłjej ze była jego dziewczyno coś mu nie wierzyla. Nadszedł Czkawka porozmawiał z nią na osobności, myslała nad tym co jej powiedzial -O czym myślisz - O niczym warznym - To pogadajmy - A ok - Muszę ci coś wyznać - Co - Wyjdziesz za mnie Wachała sie miala mówić Nie ale powiedziala Tak -Tak Tak As w oczach Sąszysmarka zobaczyła smutek. ''Rozdzial 12 '' '' Kolejne dni mijły , As byla zamyslona ,zaniepokojona dalej niewiedziala jak ma sie zachować wobec wwikingów.As przechodzila obok domu Czkawki miała isc do niego lecz zatrzymala jo dziwecyna w warkoczach i chelmem ,była szczupła - As Soczysmark powiedział ze wruciłaś -yhym - Slyszałam gratulacje - Ale o czym ty.. - No o tobie i Czkawce - Aaaaaaaaa - Ja czekam az Soczysmark mi sie oswiadczy - To wy jestesie razem - No, a co - No bo mi mówil że nie ma dziewczyny, podrywal mnie - Pa do zobaczenia Wbiegła do Czkawkijak oparzona wydzierala sie weszła do jego pokoju a on smacznie sobie spał nie chciała go budzić i wyszła . Spotkała go po 3 godzinach - Hej śpiochu - A hej , skod wiesz że spalem - Byłam u ciebie ale sam wiesz - A no tak . - A ja mam smoka - No pewnie Obejrzała sie za siebie - Aaaaaaaa ratuj -Ona cie nie skrzywdzi - Ale ja jej nie znam - Podejdz Wsiadła nasmoka i razem z chlopakiem zwiedzac wyspe znaczy przypominac sobie na nowo. Rozdział 13 '' '' Wrócili Byli wkonczeni Szpadka szła w jej strone zagotowana - Co tyzrobiłaś mojemu misiowi - Ja co - podrywałaś go - ja nie - A on mówi ze to ty jego - Ze co znasz go - No fakr - Dobra sory - O co jej chodziło - A komu a jej - No -Nic Czkawka poszedł do domu As dyskretnie za nim nie zuwarzyl jej obserwowała czym sie zajmuje no poprostu ekstra .Wyszła nie zauwarzona i poszła do domu. Perspektywa Astrid Mmo jestem wykończona rzucam sie na łóżko , Niedadzą polerzeć shodze otwieram dzwi a w nich chlopak z blod włosami jego oczy mnie zabiły był códowny - Hej jestem Aster - Hej ja Astrid - Przylecialem tu na furi o to ona - Ays to ty - Co - No to muj smok - Jakim - No takim - Jakim - Przed 5 laty mnie porwano i na wyspie żyłam z ays - A Czkawka pozwolil mi mieszkać a berk ale nie mam gzie - To u mnie mam wolny pokuj - A jutro majo mi budować znaczy zacząc buowac dom - A u nas praca w tydzien - Wow szybko - Wchodz - ok Na wyspie nowy wiking sie pojawił i miał smoka do akademi dołaczył przyjaciel wioski i treser smoków trzeci najlepszy jeżdziec Rozdział 14 '' '' '' ''Perspektywa Śledzika '' '' Kolejne dni mijaly niestety nic sie nie zmieniło uwierzcie to kwestia czasu. Aster ta on to nikt nie znaczoczący chopak w życiu As noi noi noi co wyspa berk opowiem cos o niej opowiem no wiec. - Wyspa berk jakies 10 dni drogi na pólnoc od bez nadzieji żut beretem bo zamarzniesz na śmierc taki równoleżni gdzie wszystko równo leży. Z wyjotkiem mojej osady która stoii od 7 pokoleń zresztą a mimo wszystkie budynki są nowe mamy tu ryby, owce i malownicze zachody słonca jedyny problekm to szkodniki gdzie indziej to są mysz względnie jakies robaki a my mamy smoki normalni ludzie by sie wyniesli a my jestesmy wikingami naszym obowiązkiem było zabijanie lecz teraz lo smoki których nie mordujemy jakies postepy pewnie ze tak no tak to dalej rodzice twierdzą ze głupie imiona otstraczaja gnomy i trole no tak nase imioma super taki ja no Śledzik imie jakiejś ryby a baryłka ze mnie woo hoo no a Astrid super imie ale skod pochodzi a tam Sączysmark taki co sie ślini A mieczyk od miecza szpadka od szpady o jezu a zapomniał bym czkawka bo ma sie czkawke ale od czego dokłóadnie nasze imiona sie wzieły nie mam smoczego pojecia Wojny smocze leże którego szulano od kod przypłyneli tu nasi przodkowieczyli 300 lat , a czkawka chciał to zataic ale sie wydało gdzyby nie on to nie było by akademi i dzlszej histori no wiec dalej spodkałem całą paczkę - Hej to lecimy - Gdzie ty chcesz leciec - No na trening - Lecimy - Śledzik nesamowite że - że co - lecisz tak wolno - wolno sztusia sie meczy nie jadła sniadania - Jak taki gruby smok to szkoda bardzo- Cała dobroc Smarka - Ale ty wiesz ze piekarnik cie nie znosi - Nie prawda A chakokieł go zsucił z siodła i poleciał i az do domu leciał z czkawko na szczerbim a w tym czasie u bliżniaków - Ej brat patrz - Gdzie - o tu - i go walneła - A tu - hahaha - Ej siostra patrz - Gdzie - tu - i jo walną i Tak przez najblisze 3 godziny i koniec. No i może cos o smoćkach zaczynajączo najgłupszych czyli · Sączysmark i hakokieł on i jezdziec so no głupi tacy sami jak by nie ruszyc tego gada to smark dawno leżał by do góry nogami · Bliżniaki jak zaczynają sie kłucic to jot i wym robia dokładnie to samo ale potrafią byc powiedziec cos mądrego · Ja we własnej osobie sztusia do gad głazożerny ubustwia głazy ale jej gazy mnie zabijają no powalają · Astrid i Wichura cóż powiedziec obie mają klasę i to coś · Czkawka i furia mimo ze nie ma lotki a Czkawka nic nie stracił nie wliczając buta Oto skrócona i poprzestawiana w histori mojej Wyspa na której żyją smoki i wikingowie nazywamy to miejsce Berk a dokładniej Wyspa Berk. Rozdział 15 '' '' '' ''Perspektywa Czkawki '' '' Ta noc gwiazgy jasno świeciły wgapiałem sie w nie jak w obrazek o to szczerbi a to gad na dopalaczach rakietowych no po prostu tylok sie z nim bawic on tak uwarza ale noc nie była zwykła, rano wioska to zastałem jako ruine dachy jeszcze lekko sie zarzyły pożaru nie było dobrze że udało sie ewakułowac wtedy masakra domy płoną lecz tylko kilka na ziemi widniały swierze slady jakis zwierząd zapadł zmrok postanowiłem wypatrywac tajemniczych stworzen z powietrza zastawiłem pułapke tylko w ten sposub mogłem sie dowiedziec co to było i zobaczyłem żółte slepia ze zwezonimi żrenicami buły tylko troche mało widoczne tak pułapka działa szczerbi był nie spokojny chciał atakowac - Spokojnie mordko - Nie pocieszaj mnie ja ich znam - zaczoł warczec - Spokojnie Powtarzałem to by uspokoic smoka dzien ruszyłem za stworami znalazłem był to włochate czarne bestie poleciałem do wioski jedne zachodnia bestia została byli zaszokowani widokiem tego czegos - Czkawka co to jest - Nie mam pojecia - Ale jesli te no co ta jest na wyspie to co - Oj jest bwiem gdzie - Czkawka musisz sie pozbyc ich z wyspy - Tato wiem ale sam na to .....coś - Nie ale ja sam - Przeciesz ci pomożemy - Dziekli As I zaczelismy wymyslać plan pozbycia sie wilkołaków z Berk tak wilkołaków nasza nazwa nie mielismy pomysłu na nazwe oczywiscie innego niż ten. '' '' Rozdział 16 Perspektywa Czkawki Kolejne dni mijały a my nie moglismy sie pozbyc z wyspy stworó, wyglądało na to ze bedziemy musieli ewakuowac wszystkich z wioski.wiem próbowałem znalesc wyspe alw wieczur jutroi spróbuje dalej tej nocy nie spałem jakie bedzie zycie nie na berk wszyscy byli w twierdzy bo sie bali no ranek wioska zdemolowana jak co nocy - O Śledzik i co pomożesz mi - Ale w czym - No z tym czyms - A tak P godzinnym locie znalazłem wyspe która wyglodała jak berk, a na ziemi stęchłe słady stworów które so na berk mysłałem ze one tu mieszkały znalazłem jaja i natychmiast zniszczyłem wiem ze nie powinienem ale musiałem by nie było kłopotów i wrzuciłem do wody w róciłem i powiedziałem - Słuchajcie znalezłem wyspe podobna do naszej - Uch jeeje - wszyscy krzyczą - No wiec pakujemy sie Zdążylismy byłismy daleko od brzegu gdy zapadł zmrok zawruciłem ze szczerbem po zapasowy ogon bałem sie weszłem do kuzni i zrobiłem nowy spakowałem żeczy pyskacza w siadłem nba smoka i w ostatniej chwili odleciałem bo zaraz zjawiły sie widma miałem fart i nie zauwarzyli ze mnie nie ma a co najlepsze pyskacz skalał z radosci gdy zobaczył narzedzia i to jak nawet płakał ze szcześcia biedny pyskacz ale mi sie oberwalo ze wróciłem na berk C.D.N. thumb| Rozmyślanie czkawki co ten szczerbe robi HIHI Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania